mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Nymus (Enroth)
}} Nymus is a Kreegan Demoniac who first appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, assisting her kindred in their invasion of Antagarich under Xenofex. Following the Reckoning, Nymus is entrusted with the task of mentoring the boy Praz, playing a role in the events of Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. Gameplay Heroes III Nymus is a Demoniac, and starts with advanced Offense. Nymus does not make any pre-placed appearances until Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. She is present as an enemy (red player) hero in the To Kill A Hero scenario at level 19 with 70000 experience points, defending the Inferno of Shadowden. She is armed with 5 pit fiends, 5 pit lords and 5 efreet sultans. Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. New World Computing. Mission: To Kill A Hero (scenario, in English). 1999. Heroes Chronicles Nymus also makes non-story related appearances in Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld and Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons. In Cerberus Gate, she fights for the opposing purple player with no preset bonuses. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Mission: Cerberus Gate (scenario, in English). 2000. In Never Deal with a Demon, she begins at level 25 with 200933 experience points, on the side of the enemy pink player. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Mission: Never Deal with a Demon (scenario, in English). 2000. In the Clash of the Dragons scenario, she is placed on the southwest of the sand barrier, guarding an enemy (red) Inferno town. Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons. New World Computing. Mission: Clash of the Dragons (scenario, in English). 2000. Biography Heroes III Nymus participated in the Restoration Wars and the Demon Wars which followed, training Eeofol's pit fiends and pit lords for the initial attack on Erathian territory. Though her skills almost led Eeofol to total victory in the conflict, the alliance Sandro instigated between Eeofol, Deyja and Nighon led her conquest to a premature close. Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. 1999. Though the subsequent invasion of Steadwick was a success, the Kreegans were utterly defeated by adventurers and armies united under the banner of Queen Catherine Ironfist in the ensuing years. After Lucifer Kreegan's defeat, the remaining Kreegan clans fled the planet of Enroth, Nymus apparently among them. Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. Mission: The Fiery Realm (scenario, in English). 2001. The Sea of Mist When Daria gave birth to her son Praz, she sought to hide him away in a distant place to defend him from her foes. Utilizing the Sea of Mist, she sent him to Axeoth, where Nymus was selected to mentor him in the ways of darkness as retribution for an ambiguous "debt". Nymus raised Praz in a cruel yet caring fashion for six years, teaching him combat and magic. Eventually, he passed her final test, and Daria's underling Govan appeared to take him to the Magistracy of Soronne. Impressed with Praz's progress, Nymus bestowed upon him her demonic mark, the suffix "El". As he departed, Nymus mused, surprised at the emptiness in her heart, and thought "about the small boy she slowly came to love." Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. Mel Odom. Prologue. 2001. Fourteen years later, when Praz-El encountered Clancy, the dwarf referred to Nymus as "that she-bitch demon" and mentioned that they "go way back", hinting at her continued activity. Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. Mel Odom. Chapter 25. 2001. He also mentioned that Praz was being tracked by trolls who followed his scent across worlds, and that a brace of them had given Nymus "some botheration" a while back. Trivia *Like fellow recurring characters Alagar and Clancy featured in The Sea of Mist novel, Nymus is present in Heroes III but conspicuously makes no appearance in Heroes of Might and Magic IV, despite the fact that it also occurs on Axeoth. Appearances Nymus appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III and Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. Sources Category:Heroes III Demoniacs Category:The Sea of Mist characters